Good kind of lost?
by calico252
Summary: A story about 3 girls that crash on an island.. and Gabbie Moreli falls in love with Nick, a boy that was stranded on the island 3 years ago. Gabbie finds out her dad isnt dead, he is wandering around the SAME island they are on. R AND R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS THIS BOATING IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" I said as I packed my bags.

"I know right!" Caity said as she packed her bags too. Caity is one of my best friends! We've been friends since 4th grade!

"I'm so excited!" Skyler said. Skyler is my other best friend! We've been friends since 3rd grade!

When we all were done packing our bags we got into our packed car. We drove off to the boat dock. We got in our medium sized boat. We put all our stuff in the cabin part of our boat. Since none of us knew how to drive, my mom hired a boat driver for us. We started off into the ocean and Caity, Skyler, and I were in the cabin part of the boat. Skyler and I drew in our notebooks and wrote stories. While caity watched T.V, and texted people on her phone. We got bored of doing that, so we went up top and looked out at sea. There was NO land in sight. We put on some tanning lotion and layed out and tried to get a tan. We weren't those types of girls that would go in bikinis and tan all day, but what else was there to do? We were more of the Tomboy kind of girls. Hiking, beaches, camping, and that sort of stuff.

All of a sudden the captain said "LAND HO! ABOUT ANOTHER 20 MILES AND WE`LL BE AT THAT ISLAND! WE CAN CAMP OUT THERE! A STORMS COMING TOO! I CAN JUST SEE IT!"

Skyler got up and said, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" and went towards the captain with a fist in hand.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and laughed "SKYLER! HE SAID 'LAND' HO!" She laughed and put down her fist.

After about 10 miles, a BAD storm came.

"HOLD IN THERE GIRLS! WE`LL BE TO THAT ISLAND IN ABOUT 10 MORE MILES!" the captain said with struggle in his voice. Suddenly a big strike of lightning hit the boat. The captain fell over and was then unconscious.

"OH MY GOD! UM! UM! SOMEONE TAKE THE WHEEL!" I yelled. Skyler and Caity were too busy freaking out to take the wheel. So, I grabbed the wheel and steered the boat to the island. The boat was in BAD condition. We were almost to the island! About 1 more mile! We finally arrived at the island, and we pulled the boat up onto the shore so it wouldn't float away. We all were breathing heavy, were soaking wet, and our hands were all bloody from pulling the boat from a rope up onto shore. We all layed on the shore. I fell asleep on the shore.

* * *

I woke up and felt dizzy. I saw the boat, and I knew that what I thought was a dream, was NOT a dream. I felt sand between my toes, and my fingers. I was still soaking wet. I looked around me, and found Skyler and Caity sleeping next to me. I got up and started looking around. The island looked like it had A LOT of good resources. The land started up on a 4-foot cliff at the end of the shore. It wasn't that tall, but tall enough, to be hard to climb without stairs. I then saw some homemade stairs made out of Mud, Dirt, Twigs, and big leaves. Someone had made it. Someone else is on the island? I woke up Caity and Skyler and we walked up the stairs. We saw a homemade house! It was small, but it was big enough to live in! There also was a fire, and stacks of wood, and looks like a table and some chairs made out of wood or bamboo. We walked more, and we saw a boy about our age carrying some wood over to the woodpile. We stared at him in shock thinking "THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE ON THE ISLAND?!"

I then yelled "HEY!! OVER HERE!" to him. He looked at me and his eyes got big. He then dropped his pile of sticks, and just stood there staring at us. I walked closer, and now, I was about 4 feet from him. "What's your name? And how did you get here? And…how long have you been here?" He didn't say anything back. Just stood there looking at me.

"Hello? Do you speak English?" I asked and walked closer. He took a step back. "Oh.. im sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you." I said.

"I-It's okay." He said.

"So you do speak English." I said with a smile, knowing that I can actually speak to him and he'll understand and answer my questions.

"Yes. Yes I do. My name is Nick. What is yours?" He asked.

"My name is Gabbie, and this is Caity and Skyler." I introduced him to Caity and Skyler, but he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Oh. Okay. So. How did you get here?" He asked.

"We just got here last night. We were going to camp out here. And then leave in the morning. But the storm came, and made holes in our boat. So, I guess our plans are messed up now." I said.

"Oh. I can probably help you fix that." He said.

"Thanks! That would be so kind of you!" I said happily.

"It would take a while though. You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. As long as I get something in return." He said kindly, with his short blonde hair shining. And his six pack showing since he had no shirt on. Just ripped up kapri's.

"Oh, Okay! What do you want in return?" I said.

"Help around here, and, when you leave, I would like to leave with you." He said.

"Sure! No problem! Right girls?" I said to them. But I just got a mumble "Uh-huh..Sure…" because they were too hypnotized by Nick's hot body. I laughed and blushed. Nick smiled at me.

"You guys should get your stuff and move in." he said with a smile directly at me.

"Okay. We'll be right back." I said and ran down to the boat and got our stuff and realized the captain was gone, but he left a note: I'm going to explore the island. –Captain.

We ran back to Nick, and I said "Our captain left to explore the island…and we got our stuff" He led us to his house, and he had 2 Home made beds in here. There was one in the "Guest" room and one in "His" Room.

He led us to the guest room "Here, Caity and Skyler. You guys can stay in the guest room. There isn't enough room for 3 people, so, ill give Gabbie my room."

"Thanks" Caity and Skyler said.

Nick led me to his room, and I put my stuff on the floor near my bed. I sat on his bed and said "Thanks SO much for doing this Nick. But, Where are YOU going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep in the living room on the floor, its okay." He said.

"But nick its your-.." I began.

"No, you're my guests and I want you guys to be comfortable. Besides, I'm used to it." He said with a smile.

"Okay…" I said.

"Oh! And.. You look soaked.. Do you want some clothes? I have some extra ones…" he said.

"You have extra? How? I mean….Sure." I said.

"Okay. And, I got them from the passengers that were in my plane. I had to get SOME kind of clothes. I know, it makes me feel like a thief. But, I didn't have my luggage. It lit on fire." He said.

"Oh… so you came in a plane?" I asked.

"Yea." He said and handed me some clothes.

"Thanks." I said. He left so I could get dressed. He went and gave some clothes to Caity and Skyler. I got dressed, they were a little big, but I'd rather have big clothes on then wet clothes on.

I walked out of the room, realizing… Im stranded on an island… and god knows how long its going to be til I get off this island.


	2. Chapter 2

I came out of the room and showed Nick how they fitted.

"They look a little big… do you want different ones?" he asked.

"No.. its okay." I said.

"Okay." He said with a smile at me. I smiled back. We all went out of the house, and he told us some simple jobs we can do. Like, getting wood, getting ocean water, starting a fire, gathering vines, those kind of things. But he said we could do them later. He said "Right now, you guys can relax, do what ever you want."

"YAY!" Caity and Skyler exclaimed and ran for the beach. They stopped and turned "Aren't you going Gabbie?" They asked.

"No… I think ill hang out here for a while." I said. They winked at me and smiled teasingly and pointed at Nick then at me and made a thumbs up. I smirked at them and gestured for them to shoo. They did, and went swimming. I helped Nick with some stuff around his civilization. I then sat down, and he sat with me.

"So…how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Well, ive been counting… and so far… about 3 years and 13 days." He said.

"Oh my god…" I said.

"But.. its okay… ive learned a lot… and.. now… im going home.. Soon…" he said.

"Of course." I said with a smile at him.

"What does the boat need a fixing on?" he said with a smile.

"Umm.. There are a lot of holes… needs more gas…and the wheel is jammed." I said.

"Not too bad… I know where we can get more gas, I can fix the holes.. And ill try to fix the jam…" he said with a smile.

"Thanks… where can you get the gas?" I said.

"The plane I crashed on…" he said.

"Oh.. but isn't here anyone else using it?" I asked.

"No… I was the only survivor...besides one guy… but im not sure he's still alive…" he said.

"Oh.. did you know him?" I asked.

"No.. Just for a few hours… he sat next to me on the plane.. he was a nice guy. He talked about his daughter a lot… how much he loved her…and stuff like that. Then.. when we crashed, I wanted to start civilization, and he wanted to explore the island. I don't know where he is now. I begged him to stay with me and make civilization… but he refused.." he told me. "He gave me this before I left.. but he pulled out one picture for himself.. he said 'if I don't make it back.. I want you to give these pictures to my daughter. if you can find her..' I said 'sure…' and he left.." He showed me a wallet filled with pictures… of… me.

I cupped my hand over my mouth and tears began falling down my cheeks…

"THAT'S ME!" I cried. "MY DAD IS ON THIS ISLAND?! I THOUGHT HE DIED ABOUT 3 YEARS AGO IN THE PLANE CRASH!!!!!!!!" I got up and fell on my knees crying. Nick came to me and hugged me.

"We'll find him Gabbie…" he said in my ear.

I went into Nick's room and sat there curled up in his blanket he made from ripping the airplane seats and cried. After a while, it got dark, and he came in and told me he made dinner.

I walked out and ate the fish he caught and made on the fire with some bananas on the side. I ate it while I sat in front of the fire curled up in the blanket. Nick sat next to me.

"Thanks for everything Nick…" I said as I ate.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Where are Caity and Skyler?" I asked.

"They already ate, and they went back down to the beach." He said.

"Oh… okay.." I said and I was finished eating. I washed off my plate and put it away.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you have a shower? Or do I take one in the sea?" I asked.

"Sorry.. You're going to have to take one in the sea." He said.

"Okay…" I said. I went into Nick's room and got on my bikini. I got my towel and walked to the shore. I set my towel down, and got in the water… while in the water.. I took off my bikini, and swam around.. With my bikini in my hands.. I then got my bikini back on and got out of the water. I then dried off and wrapped my towel around me and went back up to camp. I got my clothes back on. I said goodnight to Caity, and Skyler. I couldn't find nick, so I went back down to the shore, and found him sitting there staring out onto the water. I came and sat down next to him.

"Hey… what are you doing out here?" I asked and looked at the water with him.

"Just looking at the water… its so pretty at night. I come out here to think. And.. I just realized. Your eyes are just as pretty as the water." He said trying to charm me.

I blushed and leaned and kissed his cheek and said "Thanks"

"Well.. im going to go to bed" I said and got up. "Goodnight." I said and kissed his cheek one last time.

"Goodnight.." he said. And I walked to his room and fell asleep.

_Hope you liked this chapter. Check for my other chapters to find out what happens with the relationship between Nick and Gabbie! _


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and stretched and yawned. I got up and went out of the house to find Nick making breakfast. Fruit salad, Fish, and Water. He put some on a large piece of bark, and the fruit salad in an empty coconut. I ate it and again washed my coconut and bark and put them away. I sat next to Nick and asked, "Where are Caity and Skyler? And what are we going to do today? Work? Play? Cleaning?"

"Well… Caity and Skyler went to go look for flowers in the forest close to camp. So.. we have the camp all to ourselves… so… have you ever jumped off a 4 foot cliff, by swinging from a vine?" he asked me with a smile.

"No… I haven't.." I laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the 4-foot cliff and the vines.

"Hold onto the vine with all your strength and swing and then jump into the water." He said.

"Okay…. But im kinda scared…" I said nervously.

"Its okay.. ill be on the same vine as you…you can trust Me." he said comfortingly. We both backed up and ran at the vine and held on. I almost fell but Nick grabbed me. We swung 2 times then jumped. We fell under the water, and then we swam back up. I laughed and smiled huge.

"THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" I exclaimed.

"Yah.." Nick said. I started coming towards Nick but suddenly my foot had massive pain and I was being pulled under the water. I screamed. I suddenly saw Nick and he went and punched the shark's gills and the shark swam away. Nick pulled me up to the surface and swam to the shore. He ran as fast as he could to the camp.

"Nick…. Nick…" I said.

"GABBIE! IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY! IVE GOT YOU! IM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" he exclaimed.

"Nick… im in love with you…." I said. "I really am in love with you…."

"I'm in love with you too Gabbie! Ive never felt this way about a girl before!" He said.

He set a towel on the ground and put me gently on it. He ran back to the house and got the first-aid kit from the plane. He got out some gauze pads and a needle and thread. I screamed at the needle and thread.

"Its okay Gabbie.. I'm going to take care of you.. I promise. I love you." He said and brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too.. so-…" I was saying but then an EXTREMELY HUGE pain erupted in my foot. I screamed at the pain. Nick tensed up and squirmed around trying to find something in the First-Aid kit. He found a big Neosporin tube and spread the infect-healer on my foot so my wound would not get infected. I grasped at the towel in pain. He dabbed the gauze pad on my wound and then went in with the needle and thread. I screeched in pain every time he put the needle and thread into my skin. He was done 'Sewing' me up and he put the jell on the 'sew job' so that the 'sew job' would stay closed. Then he wrapped some gauze pads around my foot and held my hand. I felt sticky, salty, warm sweat drip down my forehead. He got a rag with cold water on it and put it on my forehead. I breathed heavily.

"GABBIE?!?!?!?" I heard Caity and Skyler yell at the same time.

"Girls! A shark bit her! I had to sew her up!" Nick yelled to them as they came running to me.

"OH MY GOD GABBIE ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" Caity asked me with Skyler in shock with wide eyes by her side.

"I don't know…" I said in a mumble. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"Nick will fix that…" Caity said and turned to Nick. "YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THAT RIGHT?!"

"I did everything I can.." Nick said.

"LISTEN BUDDY! THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND HERE! YOU DO **MORE** THAN WHAT YOU CAN!!!" Caity said poking a finger at him.

"I DID ALL I CAN! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT!" Nick said in his defense.

"Caity… it's going to be okay… Nick is right.. he did all he can with the resources he has here.." I said to Caity calming her down. "So chill… 'Kay?"

"Okay…" Caity replied.

"Don't worry… she'll be fine.. all she needs is some good rest… and she'll be as good as new in the morning…" Nick said. When he was finished saying that, he picked me up and brought me into his room. He laid me down and put a blanket over me.

"I'm going to stay in here for tonight if you don't mind.. I want to keep a close eye on you. Just in case." He said. A bit embarrassed he didn't really have a good excuse for staying in here with me.

He grabbed a blanket and a pillow he had made and laid on the ground next to the bed I slept in. He got up and sat next to me on my bed.

"Goodnight Gabbie…I love you." He said.

"I love you too Nick… Goodnight.." I said back. He leaned down and kissed my head.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and felt no pain in my foot until I started to get off the bed.

"Nick! Can you come help me?!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open and Nick came running to me.

"WHATS WRONG GABBIE?!?" he said as if he thought I was in grave danger.

"I'm fine Nick, but I have some pain in my foot and I need help getting up" I laughed with a blush.

"Oh.. Okay" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Nick.. I can't be thankful enough for all you've done for me." I said smiling at him as he helped me up. I walked with a limp in my walk. He kept his hands on my waste each step I went towards the fire. He set me down on a towel that was laid on the ground. He gave me some water, and wrapped my leg up with a ripped shirt.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he multi-tasked between talking to me and cooking breakfast.

"Pretty good.. I still have some pains every once in a while.." I said and drank some water.

"That's good.. I'm glad to see your doing better." He said with a smile towards me. I loved his smile. Whenever he smiles at me, my heart flutters. He came and set down some food in front of me. He sat next to me and ate his food as I ate mine. He kept looking at me and every time he did, even though I did not look back, I smiled. All of a sudden I heard a chimpanzee's screech. I look to where the sound came from and I see Caity talking to it.

"CAITY?" I say loudly towards her direction.

"Yes?" Caity says as she looks at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I exclaim.

"I think this chimp has a crush on me!" Caity says.

My eyes widen and I say "Okay…" I was officially creeped out. I think Caity went crazy since she doesn't have a mall to shop at. I ignore the awkward thing Caity is doing and direct my attention back to Nick. He has already grabbed my plate and started to wash it.

"When are we going to find my dad? Or even start working on fixing the boat?" I asked kindly.

"Hopefully soon." He said.

"Okay." I said and looked down at my injury. "Can we look for my dad today?"

"If you want." He replied.

"Yea! Lets start getting our stuff together. I want to find him soon." I said with a smile and starting to get up.

Nick came to me and started helping me up. "What do you mean we?" He asked.

"what do you mean 'What do you mean we?' we all are going…right?" I asked him confusedly.

"YOUR not going.. you cant! Your injured!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?! HES MY DAD!! I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN 3 YEARS! I THOUGHT HE DIED! THIS INJURY IS NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM FINDING MY DAD!" I yelled with tears dripping down my face.

"Gabbie…don't cry… please.. I hate to see you cry. I just don't want you to get more hurt than you already are." He said as he sat next to me and pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"Nick.. please… I can handle it." I said to him with tear-filled eyes.

"Okay" he said and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Gabbie."

"I love you too." I said.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Chapter 5

AFTER MANY DAYS OF PACKING…

Nick, Caity, Skyler, and I stood there staring into the forest with our backpacks on and filled with equipment.

"Lets go." Nick said and grabbed my hand and we walked into the forest.

"DAD!!!" I yelled.

"!!!!" Caity, and Nick yelled.

"!!!!!" Skyler yelled. We all turned and stared at Skyler.

"Oh…right.. DUDE!!!!!!!!!!" Skyler yelled and smiled at us like "Ohhh..Yea…and you guys thought I was crazy…."

I laughed and continued yelling and searching.

1 HOUR LATER…

"DADDY!!!!!!!!" I kept yelling.

"!!!!" Caity, Nick, and Skyler kept yelling.

_**3 HOURS LATER…**_

"Ugh.. Gabbie.. its been four hours and no sign of him.. can we go back.. my feet are tired.." Caity and Skyler complained.

"Guys.. what if you guys were in my position.." I said.

They just looked at me for a second then turned and continued yelling my dads name. I smiled and helped them.

All of a sudden I heard rustling in a bush. My heart rate increased and I walked backwards into Nicks arms. Nick, Caity, Skyler, and I all stared shocked, and scared at the rustling bush.

"Gabbie?" A voice whispered.

I was speechless.. It didn't sound ANYTHING like my dad if it was.. which scared me terribly. We could be on an island of an axe murderer.

"Gabbie.." It called once again.

I gulped. "Daddy?" I said and grabbed Nicks hand and we went closer to the bush. Nick gently stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. He went in front of me. That made me sigh inside like a girl that is crushing over a hot guy and he just winked, or smiled at her. Nick was my hero, he went in front of me, just in case it was an axe murderer.

"?" He asked.

"Gabbie…?" The voice still taunted.

"DAD?!" I yelled. Suddenly a head started popping around the corner of the bush. I screamed.

"DAD?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed. I wasn't sure if it was him.

"Yes… Gabbie.. its me.. daddy.." he said. My eyes began to well up with tears. Suddenly tears began shooting down my cheaks. I ran to him and helped him up. Nick helped me. It was definetly my father. We gave him water and food and helped him back to camp.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Thankyou so much you guys. I probably would've died out there and never been able to see my daughter again." He said and looked at me and smiled. I sat next to him and hugged him.

"I missed you daddy.. and when I found out you were alive, and on this island, I just HAD to go get you." I said.

"Thanks sweetie." He said to me and kissed the top of my head.

We all sat there around the campfire, knowing that we should be home soon, and that the only thing left on our 'To Do List' was fix the boat, and go home.


End file.
